SerendipityPerfection
by vintagevamp
Summary: In the movie serendipity, it was a fated encounter between two people who were meant to be. Only to be destined for one another at the right time in life. The fated encounter happened just like the two in this story.


Serendipity…Perfection

By: Ashley Renee' Price

Walking into the dorm room, she saw Ligo on her bed. Her heart stopped at the sight of him and sent her brain running into all different directions. Renee' had fallen in love with him so long ago, yet every day she found herself falling deeper. She loved him so much and was so afraid of losing him. Renee' feared the thought of him falling out of love with her.

Ligo knew what was on her mind the moment their eyes met. He raised himself from the bed. Ligo walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Renee's hair fell into her face. When Ligo brushed it away with his hand and kissed her, he looked into her eyes and uttered those sweet words, "I love you".

At once she molded into his warm arms, and all her worries melted away. She knew more than anything that she had finally found the one. Ligo had the key to her heart, and to everything else that was within her. Renee' knew the amount of love she had for Ligo, and what was even better, was the look in his eyes and his gentle touch let her know that he felt the same.

Soon enough, a passionate kiss came into play. Even with clothing on, that intense feeling sent their bodies into a tantric state. Ligo slipped her sun dress off in such a caressing manner as she began to undo the strings to his shorts. Soon enough their bodies intertwined. Their energy and love had such vibrancies, that if at all possible, it could have caused an earthquake.

With a few more deep kisses, there was a knock at the door. The quickly put their clothes back on. Renee' went over and sat herself into the desk chair, and a very frustrated Ligo walked over and opened the door. There stood Renee's friends Lynn and Vana.

"Don't you have any common courtesy, or do you not see the cowboy hat on the door!"

Both apologized and quickly left. Ligo closed the door and walked over to Renee'. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We don't have to do anything more right now if you don't want."

Renee' shook her head and kissed his lips once more. They went over to the bed and lay beside each other. Ligo placed his hand upon her cheek as the both of them held onto one another. She felt her stomach knot up and heart start to pound so hard that she thought it would cause internal damage. Nothing could ever change the way she felt about Ligo. She knew that he was the one.

Ligo had his hand on her back when he noticed that they did not exactly get every piece of clothing back onto Renee'. Looking across the room he saw her light pink thong hanging off of the chair from where he threw it earlier. Renee' knew what was on his mind, and to be honest she was thinking the same thing. She sat there in nothing but a light dress just waiting to be taken by him. She purposely left her under garment on the chair with the hope of making love to Ligo.

Renee' began to gently kiss and suck on his lower earlobe. Working her way down, she went further down his neck onto his chest. Once she kissed onto his nipples, Ligo closed his eyes and gasped slightly for air. She went farther and farther down his abdomen nibbling her way to his shorts whose strings that were tied into a double knot. She placed her hands upon his thighs and began to untie the shorts with her mouth. She pulled the shorts down from where she had her hands, and there he lay with nothing but a pair of black silk boxers that she had given him for Valentines Day. She kissed and trailed her tongue right above the boxer line. The anticipation was endless.

Upon the boxers, Renee' trailed her tongue along the edge. The silk from the boxers made them slide farther down. Every kiss and every nibble brought her closer to his member. Due to this, it sent an intense thrill throughout his body. Ligo reached down to pull her body towards him. Renee' gave a light slap.

"No, Not until I'm finished."

The control sent Ligo's mind and body into a frenzy. His breathing grew heavier. Just when he thought she was about to take him into her mouth, Renee' bypassed and started working her way down his inner thigh and down to his knees. Renee' went from on leg to other, working from the knee up. The closer she got, the more Ligo's body began to tremble. Just before she was about to stop the teasing, the phone rang with a startling effect that made her sit straight up.

Ligo wasted no time grabbing her into his arms and kissing her with full force. This set not only Renee's body on fire, but also her heart. She had never felt this much passion and love in her life. The phone kept ringing and also went unnoticed until the answering machine came on.

It was Vana calling to let Renee' know that Lynn needed to talk with her about certain things that had happened that weekend. Talk about a mood killer. Before she heard Vana's voice go further, Renee' Hit the silence button on the answering machine. Renee' and Ligo was still the bed and very sexually frustrated.

"It's just not going to happened today, huh?"

Renee' shrugged her shoulders, and looked down. Ligo loved to look into her eyes, so he lifted her chin and connected his soft lips with hers.

"I know you love me, and I know I love you. You never have to worry about us, because as long as we're here. I will never leave you."

Those words of comfort lifted a large weight off of Renee's chest. She looked into Ligo's eyes and told him once more.

"I love you"

Ligo expressed his love back. Holding each other in a warm embrace, a sense of relief came over her. Then and only then was when she fell asleep in his arms.

The rays from the sun woke Renee' up to a bright new day. When she opened her eyes, there stood Ligo. He lay there beside her still sleeping. Renee' smiled to herself as she enjoyed the moment. Just then, Ligo opened his eyes, and they stared right into hers.

"Good morning beautiful."

Renee' tried to hide her blush and smile underneath the covers, but by just looking in her eyes, Ligo saw vibrance and radiance coming from them. Ligo pulled down the cover and kissed her lightly on the lips. Renee' kissed him back. Neither of them was afraid of the morning breath.

Ligo pulled her in closer and gave her a light squeeze. He then asked, "Do you think you can handle us waking up next to each other for years to come?"

With a reply, she told him," I don't think I could picture anything less. I mean, I wouldn't complain too much!"

With a devilish smile, Ligo licked the tip of Renee's nose. She tried to control the urge, but soon enough, she scrunched up her nose, and wiped it furiously with her sleeve.

The both laughed at the humor of it. Then once again, they exchanged a glance, a kiss, and off course those three little words that mean so much, "I love you".

Taking a quick look at the clock, Ligo jumped from the bed.

"Well Hun, I guess I better start getting ready for work."

He pulled on his black dress pants that fit him so well, and to Renee's disappointment his shirt too. Even though, she had to admit that he looked pretty damn hot with or without it on.

Ligo kissed Renee' on the cheek and once more on the lips. Giving a quick goodbye, he told her to get some more sleep before class. As Ligo walked out the door, Renee' fell into the pillows. They had his scent and she breathed in every bit of it. Soon enough, she went back into the deep sleep, and that is when she began to dream…

Standing there in a short black silk negligee', Renee' walked towards Ligo with a burning desire that consumed her. Ligo wrapped his arms around her as they both fell down onto the bed. She kissed him vigorously, and wrapped her legs around his torso.

Ligo took his lips from hers and began to trail down her neck. This sent an amazing tingling sensation throughout her whole body. He then kissed down to her breasts as he began to pull the negligee' up over her head a throw it down to the floor.

Ligo trailed his finger tips in a feather like motion down the side of her face, and down her body. He kept this up until he finally touched her. Renee' gasped for air, and a soft moan came from her lips. She grabbed him and pulled him towards her. With a quick adjustment, Ligo finally took himself into her. With soft movements, Renee' felt herself go into a daze. It was a tantric feeling as their bodies became one.

As they went, Ligo kissed her with every ounce of energy he had within him, yet with all his love, it kept him going. Ligo and Renee' knew they were truly in love, because everytime they made love, it was always like the first time.

The panting grew deeper and deeper, and just as they were about to hit climax….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Renee' woke up to the sounds of her alarm clock going off.


End file.
